


ART for "A Hallowed Pack" by V. Mures

by penumbria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is art for the 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang story "A Hallowed Pack" by V. Mures.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020





	ART for "A Hallowed Pack" by V. Mures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hallowed Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753347) by [vMures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vMures/pseuds/vMures). 



> This is the art that inspired V. Mures' story and I am happy to have inspired the result.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf. I make no money from this.

Cast Collage:

[Story Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753347)


End file.
